The Legion Strikes Back
by Bjorge861
Summary: Sequel to The Return of Miz, Miz is revived by an ancient race known as the Dark Legion. What happens when they kill the Tallests and take control of the Irken Armada? Its up to Zim, with the help of the Irken invaders, to stop them. Rated T for violence.
1. Revival

**Well here it is, the big one. This story is the sequel to _The Return of Miz._ I do not own Invader Zim. I only own Zemma, Zai, Maz, Miz, the Dark Legion(not the one from Sonic, this is different), and anyone else that is not from the show. Rated T for violence.**

**Chapter 1 – Revival**

Somewhere at night in a large mountainous area containing a tar pit, a flash of bright purple light appeared out of nowhere and a tall dark figure emerged. It had a pair of wings and horns on its head. The figure hovers above the tar pit and creates a spell which creates a whirlpool within the pit. The whirlpool exposes a patch of ground and in the center reveals a dead naked Irken male. The dark figure dives straight down into the center of the whirlpool and picks up the body.

"It appears we have found our champion," the dark figure said.

He rose from the whirlpool, stops the spell, and disappears in the same bright flash of purple light.

* * *

><p>The Irken male suddenly regains conscious and finds himself on board a big ship filled with strange beings, including the figure, who was now in plain view.<p>

"What the? I'm...alive, but how?" said the Irken.

"I revived you, Miz," said the figure.

"Who...who are you? And how do you know my name?" said Miz.

"I am Volnarius," said the figure. "I am a dreadlord. We are the remnants of a universal race known as the Dark Legion."

"Okay, but I never heard of it, and why did you bring me back to life?" questioned Miz.

Volnarius begins the story.

"You see, twenty-thousand years ago, there used to be a large number of us. The Dark Legion was lead by dreadlords, I was one of them, served by the dark lord. We were an advanced race, more powerful than any others. That's when we became interested in universal conquest. We slayed dozens of races in our way without resistance."

"So let me get this straight; you guys were looking towards the goal of becoming rulers of the universe?" questioned Miz.

"That is correct," Volnarius said as he continued his story. "All was going well until a race known as the Irkens came in our way. They had developed technology similar to ours and soon they became our competitors. Me and the other dreadlords realized they are similar to us in terms of power. So the Legion killed many Irkens, while others who surrendered were brought under our control. They became known as Fel Irkens, just like you. They are former Irkens fallen under the influence of the Dark Legion and were more powerful than ordinary Irkens."

"What? So you turned me into a Fel Irken when you revived me?" said Miz.

"Kraig. Give him a mirror," Volnarius said.

Kraig, the red lizard-like creature, grabs a nearby mirror and gives it to Miz. When he looked at the mirror, he was surprised to see that he was almost no longer Irken. His skin is gray like a Vortian, his eyes were green with black outlines around them, his standard invader uniform was replaced with a black and grey uniform with a cape and a red insignia on the chest, and that same insignia, but black, is on his forehead though his trademark scar is still there.

"I've become something else," said Miz. "Anyway, continue your story."

Volnarius continued on.

"So, we were able to reduce the Irken population, but the Irkens refused to give up. So they seek the help from the Meekrobs. They used to be allies to the Irkens before they started hating each other. Since the Meekrobs are energy-based life forms, they were masters in magic and supernatural activities. Our last battle was fought on Planet Meekrob. However, both the Meekrobs and the Irkens summoned a spell that imprisoned almost all of our people in a different dimension so that we can never succeed our goal. What you see in front of you are what is left of the Dark Legion. We have remained hidden for years. One day however, the spirit of the dark lord revealed to us a legend. He said that a champion would one day come to us to free the rest of our people so that we could continue what we failed to accomplish twenty-thousand years. And that is the story of the Dark Legion."

"So you're saying that I'm your champion?" questioned Miz.

"Yes," said Volnarius. "I've been watching you all the time, ever since you first set foot in this alternate universe."

Miz was confused.

"I've seen all the things you've done to try to defeat your evil twin, Zim."

"Well that I been trying to do, but he is so stubborn about his ego," said Miz. "Can you believe that when I first met him, he was trying to get rid of me so that I don't take over his mission to destroy the Earth? Now, he forgot all about his mission because he got himself a mate and raised two smeets and transformed from an invader into a family Irken."

"I've been anticipating that moment" said Volnarius.

"You mean, you knew that Zim would raise a family?" said Miz. "But I don't understand! Irkens can't mate, they can't reproduce smeets of their own!"

"To answer the question about smeets; many years ago, Irkens were able to reproduce naturally like humans. That is, until the Irken control brains took over and realized that cloning was far more efficient than reproducing since the smeets would be more intelligent than those who were natural. As a result, the Irkens abandoned the culture of reproducing naturally and now, smeets were produced through cloning." explained Volnarius.

"I see," said Miz.

"However, though smeets are reproduced artificially, there are some rare circumstances that Irkens mate, which is illegal by the Irken law, and give birth to smeets of their own," Volnarius stated.

"So that's why," said Miz.

"The reason why Zim and Zemma's daughters were the last key to our champion was because they did not realize about your scheme to turn them to your side and transform them into giant monsters," said Volnarius.

"Now if tube-born smeets are more intelligent than natural-born smeets, how is it that one of Zim's daughters had the guts to injure me when I was a giant monster?" asked Miz.

"Though the Irken female, Zemma, produced an egg that contained the smeets, Zim placed it in an incubator tube so that it can provide the smeets with nutrients to be better produced. That includes some intelligence and alterations such as immunity to some hazards that Irkens are weak against, including earth water."

"I knew it!" exclaimed Miz. "Zim modified his daughters so that they can be completely stable and stronger. That's why it gave me an advantage to bring them to my side as they are little tougher than ordinary smeets. Now Volnarius, what does all this have to do with me being your champion?"

"You see Miz, you've taken control of Irkens to turn against other Irkens, Zim in particular," said Volnarius.

"So the first Irken I took control of was Zim's fat friend, then it was his two daughters," said Miz.

"Yes, your insanity was the last thing we needed for you to be our champion," said Volnarius.

Everything was beginning to become clear for Miz. His actions for the past year has made him become a member of the Dark Legion and realizes that his old past must be let go.

"Well, I've always been dreaming of conquering the universe instead of just one planet. All right, I'll join you," said Miz.

"Excellent!" said Volnarius. "Now you must prove to us your worth by completing your first mission."

"Well give it to me," said Miz.

"You must assassinate, the Almighty Tallests."

Miz became silent when Volnarius said that.

**The next chapter will be up soon!**


	2. The Losses Begins

**Author's Note: **I apologize for the year long delay. You see, there are times in our lives when we are obsessed with something, only to lose interest in it. It could be temporary or permanent. But anyways, it's good to be back. That said, let's get this chapter started! R&R

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2:<strong>

"The Losses Begins"

"Assassinate the Tallests, of this world?" said Miz. "What did I ever do to them?"

"You see Miz, the Tallests are nothing but failures," said Volnarius. "They even failed to notice Zim raising smeets. Once they are dead, we will have total control of the Irken Armada."

"Yes, of course! It's their fault they didn't noticed Zim's wrongdoings! A tallest should always be responsible about what an Irken invader is doing. What these tallest did was ignoring anything unusual," said Miz. "I think it's time that we teach them a lesson!"

"Excellent," said Volnarius. "There is just one more thing. Kraig."

Kraig headed to another room. A minute later, he came back into the control room, carrying a sword. The handle and blade was all dark purple.

"Behold, the Blade of Darkness," said Volnarius. "It is an ancient weapon forged by the dark lord given only to the champion who would set the rest of us free."

Miz steps up and grabs the sword.

"Amazing," he said. "I like the style of this sword. It better suits me. You see, I like seeing my enemies suffer, rather than being quick."

Miz puts the sword in his Pak.

"So, where is the Irken Armada at this moment?"

"The last location we were able to detect was near the vicinity of Planet Irk," said Volnarius. "Our ship is equipped with hyperspace systems, so we can be able to get there instantly."

"Well then, lets pay a visit to them shall we?" said Miz. "Activate hyperspace!"

Outside, a hyperspace portal appears in front of the ship. It then enters the portal and disappears from view.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, near planet Irk, the Massive, along with the Irken Armada, are heading to Irk for the Tallest's annual assigning of new Irkens for training. The Tallests would select the new Irkens and sends them to Planet Devatis, where they will be trained to become invaders and elites. Inside the Massive, the Tallests were in the bridge, as usual, eating their doughnuts. Suddenly, a beeping sound is heard.<p>

"Sirs, we are picking up an unidentified vessel which just entered here via hyperspace! Its non-Irken," one of the crew members told the Tallests.

"Is it an attack vessel?" said Purple.

"Judging by the looks of it, it appears to be a reconnaissance kind of vessel, and its heading this way," said the crew member. "I'm receiving a message from the vessel. It says that the persons on board want permission to board the Massive and speak with the Tallests."

"Can you tell them that we are very busy at this moment?" said Red. "We will talk with them after we pick up the newcomers from Irk."

"They say it's urgent."

"Alright, send them in," sighed Red.

Within minutes, Volnarius's ship docked in the entrance of the Massive. Inside, two Irken guards approached the ships door. The door opens and Miz and Volnarius steps out.

"I've never seen an Irken with that color. Who are you?" said one of the guards.

"My name is Miz. And this is Volnarius. We would like to talk with the Almighty Tallests about certain matters," said Miz.

"Very well, this way please," said the guard as he lead Miz and Volnarius out of the docking bay and into the halls leading up to the bridge.

* * *

><p>"Sir, we are bringing the visitors to you," one of the guards said to Red via his voice.<p>

"Good," said Red.

"I wonder why they want to talk with us?" Purple said to Red. "I think it must be very important."

"Let's just hope whoever they are, they are not hostile," said Red.

The bridge door opens and the two guards along with Miz and Volnarius enters. The Tallests at first were surprised to see two bizarre beings. However, Red takes notice of Volnarius.

"Wait a minute, I read about you in the archives! You are the last remaining dreadlord of the Dark Legion! Give me one reason why we shouldn't have the guards apprehend you!"

"Stand down Tallest Red," said Volnarius. "We are not here to start a fight. In fact, we have come to negotiate with you."

"Negotiate with us? Is this some kind of joke?" said Red.

"I assure you, this is no laughing matter, said Volnarius. "You see, my name is Volnarius, and this is my assistance Miz."

"I have a feeling that this grey Irken's face resembles someone we all know," Purple whispered to Red.

"Yeah, but he doesn't always look this calm," whispered Red.

"Greetings Almighty Tallests," said Miz. "We are the remnants of the ancient race known as the Dark Legion, a race that centuries ago have brought fear and chaos in the universe. I've come to tell you that throughout the years, we have learned from our errors. It seems that there is no way we can free our relatives from the other dimension. Since we heard about all your marvelous acts, we were thinking if we can join you in your quest for universal conquest."

"Join us? Please!" Purple exclaimed. "Though you do have mystical powers, the Irken Empire needs no help from any other race! We enslave other races or destroy them."

"That's right! No race is equal or superior to the Irkens!" said Red as he and Purple started to laugh.

"Fine, then I won't be able to tell you about Zim's little secret."

Immediately, the Tallests stopped laughing and their expression turned to confusion.

"What do you mean, Zim's secret?" questioned Red. "What do you know about Zim?"

"Now that I have you attention, you do realize that Zim mated with an Irken female named Zemma."

"Yes, we know," said Purple. "They mated inter-class. That's no problem."

"Oh so you do know about that. But you haven't heard the best part," said Miz.

"Really? Humor us," Red said as he started drinking a Slurpee.

"Zim and Zemma raised two smeets. One is named Zai, and the other is named Maz."

As soon as Miz said that, the Tallest were in complete shock. Red spits out the Slurpee he was drinking.

"WHAT?!" the Tallests shouted.

"Yes, it's true sirs. I even have proof."

Miz reached for his Pak and takes out a picture showing Zim, Zemma, and their two smeets. He gives the picture to Red. The Tallests refused to believe that Zim would go this far by committing this act. The expressions on their faces turned from shock to anger.

"That sick fool!" shouted Red as he threw the picture on the floor. "First he caused blackouts, used a creature to devour our predecessors, ruined Operation Impending Doom I, and now he has committed an ultimate violation by illegally raising smeets with an Irken female?! We should have deactivated them when we first heard about their mating experience!"

Red then turned to Miz.

"Okay Miz, you're in! Our first mission is to terminate Zim and Zemma, and reprogram their smeets to join the Irken Academy! Their past memories will be erased!"

"Heh heh, I'll glad you can accept our terms," said Miz. "However, I have a confession to make. You see, this whole negotiation is a farce."

"Umm what?" said Purple.

"I can't believe you Irkens lived long enough, but you haven't even succeeded in conquering the entire universe," said Miz.

"Well you see," said Red. "It's a slow process. We first have to let-"

"A SLOW PROCESS?!" Miz interrupted. "Is that what you call a petty excuse?! Millenniums ago, we the Dark Legion conquered more worlds at a fast pace than any other race! And what have you, the great Almighty Tallest, have conquered so far? A planet of nothing but a bunch space rats, that's all! That is considered a failure! You letting Zim mate and having him raise smeets is also considered a failure! And you know what happens to failures? We step them aside!"

"Whoa wait, heh, you couldn't possibly mean to-" said Red, before he was once again interrupted by Miz.

"Oh yes, you definitely know what I mean," Miz said with a sinister smile.

"GUARDS!" shouted Red.

Before the Irken guards can intervene, Volnarius interferes with them and launches a dark energy beam at them. The guards are then consumed by dark purple flames and dissolved quickly.

"All of you will stand down!" Volnarius announced. "Unless any of you are foolish enough to take your own lives."

The crew members didn't say a word.

Miz reached for his Pak and takes out the Blade of Darkness. He walks towards Red and grabbed him by the arms as he lifted his sword up in the air sideways.

"W-wait! What do you think you're doing?!" said Red helplessly.

"Succeeding you, sir," Miz said coldly.

As soon as he said that, he dives the sword right through Red's chest. A couple of seconds later, he lets go of Red as the tallest's lifeless body falls to the ground, surrounded by a puddle of purple blood. Miz then turns his sights on Purple.

He walks towards him with his sword drawn.

"No! Wait! Stop!" cried Purple.

But it was too late. Miz slashes Purple in the chest, with blood spilling out. Purple then falls to the ground, struggling at first, until he dies from his wounds. The entire on board crew was in shocked.

"As for the rest of you, you will all be spared!" Miz said as he was cleaning his blade. "But there are going to be some changes. Volnarius, if you may?"

Volnarius aims his dark beam at the Tallests' corpses, which dissolves in dark purple flames. Then, he raises his hands in the air and surrounds himself in a ball of dark energy. The ball then expands throughout the bridge. This has an effect on the characteristics of the Massive. The wall color changes from the usual purple and red to a grey and dark purple scheme. The entire crew members, along with the rest of the guards throughout the ship also experiences changes. Their skin turns from green to grey, just like Miz, a black outline appears around their eyes, and the Dark Legion's insignia appears on their foreheads.

* * *

><p>Outside, the Massive's colors also changes to dark purple and grey, along with the entire armada. The Irken insignia on the ships changes into the same Dark Legion insignia, which has bull horns, eyes, and a pointed face. In no time at all, the Irken Armanda has now become part of the Dark Legion.<p>

* * *

><p>"It is done," said Volnarius. "The Irken Armada is officially ours."<p>

The entire Fel Irken crew members faced toward Volnarius and Miz.

"We serve only to the dark lord!" They said.

"Excellent!" said Miz."So, what's next on the agenda?"

"Now that we have the Armada in our hands, our next mission is Planet Irk," said Volnarius. "There we will annihilate the Irken Empire, while bringing others to our side. It is important that we have a large number of forces if we want to bring the rest of the legion back."

"Excellent. My fellow servants!" Miz said to the crew members. "Forward on to Irk!"

The former Irken Armanda continues on its original path to Irk, though not only to recruit new Irkens, but to destroy them as well.

* * *

><p>Well that's it for chapter two! Hopefully I'll get chapter three up soon.<p> 


End file.
